1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to firearms and sights for such firearms. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for aiding in the adjustment of sights on a hand gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to provide hand guns with sighting elements to aid in aiming of the weapon. While adjustment of such sights to the proper positions has always been a problem, the advent of highly accurate sighting systems such as telescopic sights and laser sights has increased the need for proper adjustment.
To assist in the adjustment of sights various devices have been proposed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 125,743, 2,729,975 and 4,621,563. However, these devices are typically directed toward long guns such as rifles, and suffer from various drawbacks, such as a lack of access to the butt end of the gun which prevents a natural firing position, lack of sufficient recoil absorption, etc. An improvement over these devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,839. The device disclosed in this patent includes a relatively heavy base provided with an adjustable leg at the rear thereof to allow for change in firing angle. Mounted upon the base are a pair of elongated clamping members having resilient inner faces adapted to abut against the sides of the stock of the long gun to clamp the gun therein. This arrangement allows full access to the butt and trigger of the gun such that it may be fired in a natural position, and additionally provides excellent recoil absorption. However, the elongated clamping members do not readily conform to variation in thickness of the stock in the direction of the barrel axis, nor are they suited for use with hand guns.